


the ink that adorns your skin and soul

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Series: Tattoos and Teachers Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he's only mentioned for half a second, Fluff, John Winchester is an ass, Oneshot, Pillow Talk, Tattooed Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel, add-on to the tattoos and teachers verse, emma winchester and claire novak both mentioned, with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: Dean tells Castiel about how and why he got some of his tattoos.(An add-on to my Tattoos and Teachers Verse)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tattoos and Teachers Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	the ink that adorns your skin and soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1:  
> Hey! So I just read this (love it btw) and was wondering if you’re taking prompts that maybe you could do a sort of oneshot of Dean telling Cas about his tattoos? Again, no pressure if you’re not taking prompts
> 
> Prompt 2:  
> Maybe write pillow talk? Lots and lots of fluff would be amazing
> 
> So sorry this took so long, writers block is a bitch!
> 
> This will be maybe a year or so into Cas and Deans relationship, so a bit of a major time skip from the first oneshot

Castiel Novak sighs happily, yawning softly as he slings an arm around Dean Winchester’s waist. “That was… nice.” He murmurs softly into the other man’s neck. Dean laughs, leaning over to press a kiss to Cas’s sweaty temple.

“That’s one way of putting it,” He jokes, and Cas smiles, looking up at him.

“Well, how would you put it?” Dean frowns, in mock thought.

“Uh… mind-blowing?” He teases and Cas laughs again, tightening his arm around the man’s waist.

“Well, I don’t disagree.” He pauses, thinking. “When will Emma and Claire be back, again?”

“Not till tonight, I don’t think. They both love Eileen, so it should be a while.”

“Hmm, that’s good.” Cas yawns again, turning his nose into Dean’s shoulder, brushing his lips against the inked skin that resided there. “You know, I’m just realizing I don’t know the story on a lot of these.” He traces his finger up and down Dean’s arm, causing the Marine to shiver.

“Well, which one do you want to know about?”

“Well, how about Dorito? Emma’s told me all about it, but I don’t think that I actually know why you got him.” He moves his hand down to gently trace around the T-Rex on Dean’s left lower forearm, sighing sleepily.

“That one's Emma’s favorite,” Dean murmurs, hands coming down to cup Castiel’s own. “It was because of a dream.”

“A dream?”

“Yup. After I got out of the Corps, I didn’t have a single good dream for _ months _ .” Cas’s other hand comes up to the back of Dean’s head, turning him to face Castiel as the teacher presses a soft kiss to his jaw.

“‘M sorry.”

“It’s alright. Well, not really, but you get what I mean. Anyways, Emma was… what? Four at the time? But I had a dream that I had gotten her a T-Rex, and she had been so happy…” Dean trailed off for a moment, looking content. “When I woke up, I felt… refreshed. Hell,” He snorts, “I woke up  _ smiling _ .”

“And do you wake up refreshed and smiling now?” Dean smiles at the question, bending down to kiss Cas firmly.

“Every time I wake up next to you I’m smiling.” Cas beams up at him then snorts, snuggling even closer to Dean. 

“That was really corny.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I loved it.” Dean beams as well, pressing another kiss to his temple. “What about Emma's name? I mean, I know  _ why _ you got it, but not when.” Dean sighs, pressing back into his pillow as he traces his daughter’s name on his right forearm.

“Right after she was born, actually. It was, what? My second tattoo?”

“Emma Joanne Winchester,” Castiel hums, and Dean smiles.

“Did I ever tell you that I love how much you care for her? And she loves you too,” Castiel smiles.

“Oh, really?”

“Mmm-hmm. Said you’re the bestest, coolest, most amazing teacher ever.”

Castiel laughs. “Oh, is that all?” Dean hums, tilting his head.

“Well, I would’ve said bested, coolest, most amazing, gorgeous, adorable, sexiest, most wonderful human being on the whole entire planet, but ya know, she probably just ran out of breath. She’s really teeny tiny.” Cas laughs again, pressing a kiss to the Marine’s cheek.

“Well, Claire loves you, too. The other day she asked me if she could call you Dad.” Dean’s eyes widen.

“Really?” Castiel smiles. 

“Well, is that a surprise? Do you not want her to call you that?” Dean exhales softly, a sort of wonderous smile on his face.

“She… she wants to call me… Dad?” Dean’s voice wobbles and Cas smiles softly, reaching up both hands to cup his face, thumbs rubbing against his cheekbones.

“Of course she does, Baby. You’re the best dad ever.” Dean lets out a choked laugh, leaning his forehead against Cas’s.

“I love her too,” He murmurs softly, sighing. “And… and I love you, too.” Cas pulls back, looking slightly alarmed. 

“Dean?” Dean swallows nervously, nodding. 

“I-I do.” Cas’s face softens, and he presses his forehead against Deans, letting out a gentle sigh.

“I love you too,” He murmurs, voice even rougher than usual. Dean feels his chest swell with ecstatic excitement but he ignores the feeling for now, instead opting to kiss Cas back. Soon enough the teacher pulls back, smiling. He brings his hand up to press against Dean’s collarbone, thumb rubbing over the tattoo there. “What about this one?” He asks, voice almost a whisper.

Dean sighs, eyes raking over the other tousled form. “That… that one’s hard to explain.”

“Try me.” Dean swallows, pressing himself closer to Cas.

“You… uh, already know that Sammy and I didn’t grow up in the  _ best  _ circumstances.” Cas’s eyes darken but he nods, prompting Dean to continue. “Sam went through a phase when he… when he believed demons were real. That they were out to get him. Dad didn’t do a thing about it, didn’t really give a shit. Why would he, didn’t affect him, right?” Dean broke off with a sort of raw laugh and Castiels hands came up to cup Dean’s jaw, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin. 

“Bee, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” He murmurs softly and Dean shakes his head quickly, squeezing his eyes shut briefly. 

“No… no, I do want to, I just…” He breaks off again and Cas waits patiently for him to continue, pressing soft kisses to the other man’s neck. After a moment he continues talking, taking a few deep breaths. “It… got bad. I don’t know if it was a product of what Sam had seen Dad… Dad do to me, or if it was just a really,  _ really  _ weird-ass phase, but Sammy would sometimes just  _ freak  _ the fuck out, convinced that something bad was happening.” Cas didn’t say anything this time as Dean paused, instead just tightening his arms around the other’s waist as he waited. “But Sam was… freaking out. So bad that eventually, I gave up. Went to a library, found a book on demon possession, and went to a tattoo parlor.”

Castiel frowns, pulling back slightly. “Your first tattoo… was to stop your brother from being scared.” Dean lets out another one of those odd laughs.

“Yeah… fucked up, right? God, even before the Corps I was a broken mess, huh…” Cas sighs, leaning the side of his face against the anti-possession tattoo.

“You adored your brother so dearly you did that Dean, I find it admirable more than anything.” Dean frowns, looking at him like Cas had just admitted to owning a pair of clogs.

“You do?” Cas simply smiles.

“Yet another thing to admire about the piece of artwork that is Dean Winchester.” Dean lets out another raw laugh.

“Y’know, I feel like love is too weak a word for how much I care about you.” Castiel smiles. 

“Well, do I get a crash course of your other tattoos or no?” Dean snorts.

“Babe, I have two  _ sleeves _ of tattoos, not to mention about ten on my chest. That’d take years.”

“Try me, then.”

“Well…” Dean hesitates, then points to a small one near his shoulder, what seems to be a sort of scythe held together with a rough kind of rope. “I got this one with my buddy Lafitte when we were overseas and just gotten deployed, he got one of a…” And Dean Winchester carried on, telling Castiel Novak all about his dozens of tattoos as the teacher smiled brightly and cataloged each one into his brain, learning more and more about the ink that decorated that the mans skin.

After all, it is just more things to love about the beautiful Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to take prompts on this verse, so if you have an idea, feel free to comment it and I’ll try to get around to it eventually! 
> 
> Special thanks to everyone who wanted to see another part of this universe, you made my day!
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
